Fall of the Empire
by xXDark-EagleXx
Summary: How the Elder Council corrupted itself, lost both power and influence.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearance of a Hero

**ELDER SCROLLS CHRONICLES:**

**FAL OF THE EMPIRE**

**Disappearance of a Hero**

After the Hero stopped the Oblivion Crisis, Chancellor Ocato was given the hard task of rebuilding the Empire and crowning a new Emperor. Through the help of the Hero, they sought for new Councilors for the council and wiped out what was left of the Daedra. However, a few months into their project, the Hero disappeared. He was gone from the face of Cyrodiil, and all of Tamriel.

Ocato sent scouts to the far ends of Nirn, from Skyrim to as far as Yokuda. However, the searches were in vain. The Hero had disappeared. However, Baurus approached the council and suggested to search his home, the mysterious Frostcrag Spire, a wizard's lair located at the peaks of the Jerall Mountains. Ocato immediately sent members of the legion and Baurus himself to search for the Spire.

They journeyed carefully to the perilous Jerall Mountains. Blizzards froze the search party solid, and the thick snow hindered them from reaching the peaks. Crevasses sent an Imperial Legion falling to his doom and an avalanche killed dozens more. Finally, with only a few men, and Baurus reached Frostcrag Spire. Shadowstride, the Hero's horse was outside the tower, which reassured Baurus that the Hero was home. Baurus then told his companions to wait for him, for he will seek for the Hero. Baurus knocked on the steel, reinforced door and awaited for a reply. However, there was none. There was silence, and only the cold mountain winds could be heard. Baurus attempted to open the door, but it was locked. So he knocked again, yet nothing could be heard again. He grew impatient and started banging the door, screaming "You better come out, Champion!"

Not a sound was heard.

"Should we try to pry open the door, sir? We were given permission to do so." Suggested one legion.

"Very well then. Get to it men!"

The legion moved hastily and managed to pry open the door. Shadowstride rushed inside and settled down in the middle of the hall. Baurus followed, then the rest of the search party. They searched the main hall for anything strange, from his books to small bits of parchment. There was nothing.

Baurus stood on a portal to the right of the room, which teleported him to the Hero's living quarters. He searched the whole room, from his small alchemy garden to the terraces, which hold portals to the different Mages Guild halls. Baurus went back in and noticed a piece of rolled up parchment. On it was written in big, bold letters, "FOR BAURUS."

_**15**__**th**__** of the Last Seed, Sundas, 3E433**_

_To my friend, Baurus,_

_ I know the council is looking for me, but they need not search for I am embarking on a new quest. A strange door has opened in the middle of the Niben Bay and I hope to explore it more. Word has it that it is the door to the Shivering Isles, the realm of the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath. If these rumors are true, then I would very much love to explore it. If it poses a threat to Cyrodiil and all of Tamriel, then I shall make sure that I will close it for I do not want another crisis. I do not know what that strange door holds, but my heart craves for more adventure, and my curiosity wishes to be satisfied. _

_ Please, do not think that I am abandoning all of you, for you do not need me. What you need is yourselves, to work with one another and rebuild our devastated empire. Elect new officials, start new charity groups and provide shelter for those who are homeless. Our legion's strong enough to stop the bandit and marauder threats._

_ Remember, the council does not wield power; it is you, the people of Tamriel that wields it. The council's job is to make sure you wield it properly for good._

_ I bid you farewell my dear friend. I hope that you can successfully rebuild what's left of our land. I shall return._

_Signed,_

_The Champion_

Baurus then stood up, left the room and brought the search party back to the Imperial City. He delivered the letter to Chancellor Ocato, and asked him about the council's next move.

"We shall decide, Baurus. In the meantime, you must return to your post in Cloud Ruler Temple and discuss with the rest of the Blades about your new safety plans for our new emperor, who is yet to be named." Requested the Chancellor.

"Then I must leave. Till the next time, Sir."

Baurus left the Imperial City for Cloud Ruler Temple, and Chancellor Ocato held a meeting about their next moves.

Then came the three Nord Councilors.

**The Three Nordic Councilors**

Prior to the search for the Hero, Chancellor Ocato had requested three councilors from the province of Skyrim. These councilors would serve as the main connection from the particular province to the Elder Council, and help lessen the problems of the province. These three Nords came from noble families, and were very influential in Skyrim. Despite the fact that they were noble and influential, they were not big public figures. They only held small positions in the Skyrim council, thus Ocato believed that they were modest enough to take such a high position.

The first Nord Councilor was Bregren, a councilor from the Skyrim settlement of High Hrothgar. His parents were Hrathgren and Elgibar, both true Nords, born and raised in High Hrothgar. Bregren did not have much contribution in the Oblivion Crisis for he isolated himself from civilization during these times. Bregren made a small camp atop one of the northern Skyrim Mountains and meditated to the eight, for be believed that the Daedra cursed him. Upon returning to High Hrothgar, an official from the Elder Council greeted him in his home and requested his audience with the High Chancellor. However, Bregren doubted this for he wasn't that much of a public figure and he believed that his rank within the Skyrim Council was that of a squire, just a servant to a Lord. After days of pondering, doubt, and indecision, he decided to take up the task. He talked to the official, accepted the request and left High Hrothgar for the Imperial City. Upon his arrival, Ocato put him in the general council, one that would pass laws and vote for its application.

The second Nord Councilor was Yumir, the son of Lord Hardmir, a nobleman who once was a member of the Elder Council but left because of retirement. Yumir left his father at a young age for he wanted to become a member of the army, so he left for Dawnstar, a military garrison and a city. There, he lived as a squire for many generals and soon became a member of their council. His militaristic background was deemed useful by Chancellor Ocato, and decided to put him together with the Legion Generals in the Council. Yumir immediately accepted the offer, for he has always wanted to be affiliated with the might Imperial Legion.

The third and final Nord Councilor was Harsfajord, a member of the council in Winterhold, the great capital city of Skyrim. He grew up with a family of politicians, and all of his siblings are members of the council. His influential political background was noticed by Ocato, and wanted him in the Elder Council. Although he was the youngest and was one of the lesser vocal ones, Ocato needed him there for Harsfajord was wise and knew a great deal that concerned with Magicka. He had offered wisdom to many students in the university and had helped professors in creating many new spells for the good of Skyrim and regulated most of the Magicka usage of its citizens. Among the three, he was the first that arrived in the Imperial City for the Arcane University needed help from him in fixing the Orerry. Also, Ocato. had put him in the Magicka Council for the Arcane University.


	2. Chapter 2: The Three Nord Councilors

**ELDER SCROLLS CHRONICLES:**

**FAL OF THE EMPIRE**

**Disappearance of a Hero**

After the Hero stopped the Oblivion Crisis, Chancellor Ocato was given the hard task of rebuilding the Empire and crowning a new Emperor. Through the help of the Hero, they sought for new Councilors for the council and wiped out what was left of the Daedra. However, a few months into their project, the Hero disappeared. He was gone from the face of Cyrodiil, and all of Tamriel.

Ocato sent scouts to the far ends of Nirn, from Skyrim to as far as Yokuda. However, the searches were in vain. The Hero had disappeared. However, Baurus approached the council and suggested to search his home, the mysterious Frostcrag Spire, a wizard's lair located at the peaks of the Jerall Mountains. Ocato immediately sent members of the legion and Baurus himself to search for the Spire.

They journeyed carefully to the perilous Jerall Mountains. Blizzards froze the search party solid, and the thick snow hindered them from reaching the peaks. Crevasses sent an Imperial Legion falling to his doom and an avalanche killed dozens more. Finally, with only a few men, and Baurus reached Frostcrag Spire. Shadowstride, the Hero's horse was outside the tower, which reassured Baurus that the Hero was home. Baurus then told his companions to wait for him, for he will seek for the Hero. Baurus knocked on the steel, reinforced door and awaited for a reply. However, there was none. There was silence, and only the cold mountain winds could be heard. Baurus attempted to open the door, but it was locked. So he knocked again, yet nothing could be heard again. He grew impatient and started banging the door, screaming "You better come out, Champion!"

Not a sound was heard.

"Should we try to pry open the door, sir? We were given permission to do so." Suggested one legion.

"Very well then. Get to it men!"

The legion moved hastily and managed to pry open the door. Shadowstride rushed inside and settled down in the middle of the hall. Baurus followed, then the rest of the search party. They searched the main hall for anything strange, from his books to small bits of parchment. There was nothing.

Baurus stood on a portal to the right of the room, which teleported him to the Hero's living quarters. He searched the whole room, from his small alchemy garden to the terraces, which hold portals to the different Mages Guild halls. Baurus went back in and noticed a piece of rolled up parchment. On it was written in big, bold letters, "FOR BAURUS."

_**15**__**th**__** of the Last Seed, Sundas, 3E433**_

_To my friend, Baurus,_

_ I know the council is looking for me, but they need not search for I am embarking on a new quest. A strange door has opened in the middle of the Niben Bay and I hope to explore it more. Word has it that it is the door to the Shivering Isles, the realm of the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath. If these rumors are true, then I would very much love to explore it. If it poses a threat to Cyrodiil and all of Tamriel, then I shall make sure that I will close it for I do not want another crisis. I do not know what that strange door holds, but my heart craves for more adventure, and my curiosity wishes to be satisfied. _

_ Please, do not think that I am abandoning all of you, for you do not need me. What you need is yourselves, to work with one another and rebuild our devastated empire. Elect new officials, start new charity groups and provide shelter for those who are homeless. Our legion's strong enough to stop the bandit and marauder threats._

_ Remember, the council does not wield power; it is you, the people of Tamriel that wields it. The council's job is to make sure you wield it properly for good._

_ I bid you farewell my dear friend. I hope that you can successfully rebuild what's left of our land. I shall return._

_Signed,_

_The Champion_

Baurus then stood up, left the room and brought the search party back to the Imperial City. He delivered the letter to Chancellor Ocato, and asked him about the council's next move.

"We shall decide, Baurus. In the meantime, you must return to your post in Cloud Ruler Temple and discuss with the rest of the Blades about your new safety plans for our new emperor, who is yet to be named." Requested the Chancellor.

"Then I must leave. Till the next time, Sir."

Baurus left the Imperial City for Cloud Ruler Temple, and Chancellor Ocato held a meeting about their next moves.

Then came the three Nord Councilors.

**The Three Nordic Councilors**

Prior to the search for the Hero, Chancellor Ocato had requested three councilors from the province of Skyrim. These councilors would serve as the main connection from the particular province to the Elder Council, and help lessen the problems of the province. These three Nords came from noble families, and were very influential in Skyrim. Despite the fact that they were noble and influential, they were not big public figures. They only held small positions in the Skyrim council, thus Ocato believed that they were modest enough to take such a high position.

The first Nord Councilor was Bregren, a councilor from the Skyrim settlement of High Hrothgar. His parents were Hrathgren and Elgibar, both true Nords, born and raised in High Hrothgar. Bregren did not have much contribution in the Oblivion Crisis for he isolated himself from civilization during these times. Bregren made a small camp atop one of the northern Skyrim Mountains and meditated to the eight, for be believed that the Daedra cursed him. Upon returning to High Hrothgar, an official from the Elder Council greeted him in his home and requested his audience with the High Chancellor. However, Bregren doubted this for he wasn't that much of a public figure and he believed that his rank within the Skyrim Council was that of a squire, just a servant to a Lord. After days of pondering, doubt, and indecision, he decided to take up the task. He talked to the official, accepted the request and left High Hrothgar for the Imperial City. Upon his arrival, Ocato put him in the general council, one that would pass laws and vote for its application.

The second Nord Councilor was Yumir, the son of Lord Hardmir, a nobleman who once was a member of the Elder Council but left because of retirement. Yumir left his father at a young age for he wanted to become a member of the army, so he left for Dawnstar, a military garrison and a city. There, he lived as a squire for many generals and soon became a member of their council. His militaristic background was deemed useful by Chancellor Ocato, and decided to put him together with the Legion Generals in the Council. Yumir immediately accepted the offer, for he has always wanted to be affiliated with the might Imperial Legion.

The third and final Nord Councilor was Harsfajord, a member of the council in Winterhold, the great capital city of Skyrim. He grew up with a family of politicians, and all of his siblings are members of the council. His influential political background was noticed by Ocato, and wanted him in the Elder Council. Although he was the youngest and was one of the lesser vocal ones, Ocato needed him there for Harsfajord was wise and knew a great deal that concerned with Magicka. He had offered wisdom to many students in the university and had helped professors in creating many new spells for the good of Skyrim and regulated most of the Magicka usage of its citizens. Among the three, he was the first that arrived in the Imperial City for the Arcane University needed help from him in fixing the Orerry. Also, Ocato. had put him in the Magicka Council for the Arcane University.

**Elitism and Prejudice**

After almost a year of hard work and the recruitment of different politicians for the new Elder Council, the council was finally complete. Politicians of different races had settled down comfortably in the Imperial City and were beginning to implement new laws. However, there was one distinct flaw. There were no Orcs, Khajiits and Argonians in the Council. Most members had noticed this, however did not bring it up during council meetings. Thus, racism grew very rampant. No one was offering help and support to the Orcs, Khajiits and Argonians, and were being evicted from the Imperial City.

During a meeting, one of the Nordic Councilors brought it up for he believed that it was not healthy for the Empire, Cyrodiil, Tamriel, and even Mundus itself. Bregren stated that this racism could spawn racial wars, thus plunging Mundus back into darkness. As distressed his tone maybe, his request to get councilors from the three tribes was denied. Nevertheless, his courage to open up such a discussion inspired the less vocal members of the council to support Bregren.

The Council was now divided into half. One group was for the three excluded races and the other was against them. Even Ocato himself had to choose sides. As welcoming as he may look because of his small contribution to the Oblivion Crisis and rebuilding of the Empire, he unexpectedly joins the racists. Not long after, the whole Imperial City itself was divided because of the racism. Posters along the roads would be put up, either saying "Orcs: Beasts" or "Argonians the filthy lizards." The crime rate also blasted up, and the Khajiit thieves were blamed for it, although this was just a false accusation by the Elder Council.

As the scandals within the Elder Council grew and the racism became very rampant, frequent riots took place in the different Imperial City districts, such as the wrecking of the Umbacano Manor and the beheading of the different statues within the city. By then, two civilian groups had been officially formed. The Supremacists and the Egalitarian Tamriel's Party. They would often clash within the city, some ended up in a blood bath and some were stopped by the Imperial Legion. Umbacano, one of the Supremacists, was murdered by Egalitarians on the side of the road, Itius Hayn, one of the Imperial Captains, was thrown into Lake Rumare and drowned, and the Arboretum was hammered down by rioters.

As more riots and protests took place, the more damage the Imperial City took. It was not long until Chancellor Ocato declared a strict curfew, which started at sun down wherein whoever will be found outside their homes afterward the said curfew will be killed. Every night, two or three Imperial Legion soldiers were assigned to every house, making sure that no one left, and no one would cause any sort of trouble. When the citizens had adjusted to the curfew, general Elder Council meetings continued.


	3. Chapter 3: Racism and Prejudice

**ELDER SCROLLS CHRONICLES:**

**FAL OF THE EMPIRE**

**Disappearance of a Hero**

After the Hero stopped the Oblivion Crisis, Chancellor Ocato was given the hard task of rebuilding the Empire and crowning a new Emperor. Through the help of the Hero, they sought for new Councilors for the council and wiped out what was left of the Daedra. However, a few months into their project, the Hero disappeared. He was gone from the face of Cyrodiil, and all of Tamriel.

Ocato sent scouts to the far ends of Nirn, from Skyrim to as far as Yokuda. However, the searches were in vain. The Hero had disappeared. However, Baurus approached the council and suggested to search his home, the mysterious Frostcrag Spire, a wizard's lair located at the peaks of the Jerall Mountains. Ocato immediately sent members of the legion and Baurus himself to search for the Spire.

They journeyed carefully to the perilous Jerall Mountains. Blizzards froze the search party solid, and the thick snow hindered them from reaching the peaks. Crevasses sent an Imperial Legion falling to his doom and an avalanche killed dozens more. Finally, with only a few men, and Baurus reached Frostcrag Spire. Shadowstride, the Hero's horse was outside the tower, which reassured Baurus that the Hero was home. Baurus then told his companions to wait for him, for he will seek for the Hero. Baurus knocked on the steel, reinforced door and awaited for a reply. However, there was none. There was silence, and only the cold mountain winds could be heard. Baurus attempted to open the door, but it was locked. So he knocked again, yet nothing could be heard again. He grew impatient and started banging the door, screaming "You better come out, Champion!"

Not a sound was heard.

"Should we try to pry open the door, sir? We were given permission to do so." Suggested one legion.

"Very well then. Get to it men!"

The legion moved hastily and managed to pry open the door. Shadowstride rushed inside and settled down in the middle of the hall. Baurus followed, then the rest of the search party. They searched the main hall for anything strange, from his books to small bits of parchment. There was nothing.

Baurus stood on a portal to the right of the room, which teleported him to the Hero's living quarters. He searched the whole room, from his small alchemy garden to the terraces, which hold portals to the different Mages Guild halls. Baurus went back in and noticed a piece of rolled up parchment. On it was written in big, bold letters, "FOR BAURUS."

_**15**__**th**__** of the Last Seed, Sundas, 3E433**_

_To my friend, Baurus,_

_ I know the council is looking for me, but they need not search for I am embarking on a new quest. A strange door has opened in the middle of the Niben Bay and I hope to explore it more. Word has it that it is the door to the Shivering Isles, the realm of the Daedric Prince, Sheogorath. If these rumors are true, then I would very much love to explore it. If it poses a threat to Cyrodiil and all of Tamriel, then I shall make sure that I will close it for I do not want another crisis. I do not know what that strange door holds, but my heart craves for more adventure, and my curiosity wishes to be satisfied. _

_ Please, do not think that I am abandoning all of you, for you do not need me. What you need is yourselves, to work with one another and rebuild our devastated empire. Elect new officials, start new charity groups and provide shelter for those who are homeless. Our legion's strong enough to stop the bandit and marauder threats._

_ Remember, the council does not wield power; it is you, the people of Tamriel that wields it. The council's job is to make sure you wield it properly for good._

_ I bid you farewell my dear friend. I hope that you can successfully rebuild what's left of our land. I shall return._

_Signed,_

_The Champion_

Baurus then stood up, left the room and brought the search party back to the Imperial City. He delivered the letter to Chancellor Ocato, and asked him about the council's next move.

"We shall decide, Baurus. In the meantime, you must return to your post in Cloud Ruler Temple and discuss with the rest of the Blades about your new safety plans for our new emperor, who is yet to be named." Requested the Chancellor.

"Then I must leave. Till the next time, Sir."

Baurus left the Imperial City for Cloud Ruler Temple, and Chancellor Ocato held a meeting about their next moves.

Then came the three Nord Councilors.

**The Three Nordic Councilors**

Prior to the search for the Hero, Chancellor Ocato had requested three councilors from the province of Skyrim. These councilors would serve as the main connection from the particular province to the Elder Council, and help lessen the problems of the province. These three Nords came from noble families, and were very influential in Skyrim. Despite the fact that they were noble and influential, they were not big public figures. They only held small positions in the Skyrim council, thus Ocato believed that they were modest enough to take such a high position.

The first Nord Councilor was Bregren, a councilor from the Skyrim settlement of High Hrothgar. His parents were Hrathgren and Elgibar, both true Nords, born and raised in High Hrothgar. Bregren did not have much contribution in the Oblivion Crisis for he isolated himself from civilization during these times. Bregren made a small camp atop one of the northern Skyrim Mountains and meditated to the eight, for be believed that the Daedra cursed him. Upon returning to High Hrothgar, an official from the Elder Council greeted him in his home and requested his audience with the High Chancellor. However, Bregren doubted this for he wasn't that much of a public figure and he believed that his rank within the Skyrim Council was that of a squire, just a servant to a Lord. After days of pondering, doubt, and indecision, he decided to take up the task. He talked to the official, accepted the request and left High Hrothgar for the Imperial City. Upon his arrival, Ocato put him in the general council, one that would pass laws and vote for its application.

The second Nord Councilor was Yumir, the son of Lord Hardmir, a nobleman who once was a member of the Elder Council but left because of retirement. Yumir left his father at a young age for he wanted to become a member of the army, so he left for Dawnstar, a military garrison and a city. There, he lived as a squire for many generals and soon became a member of their council. His militaristic background was deemed useful by Chancellor Ocato, and decided to put him together with the Legion Generals in the Council. Yumir immediately accepted the offer, for he has always wanted to be affiliated with the might Imperial Legion.

The third and final Nord Councilor was Harsfajord, a member of the council in Winterhold, the great capital city of Skyrim. He grew up with a family of politicians, and all of his siblings are members of the council. His influential political background was noticed by Ocato, and wanted him in the Elder Council. Although he was the youngest and was one of the lesser vocal ones, Ocato needed him there for Harsfajord was wise and knew a great deal that concerned with Magicka. He had offered wisdom to many students in the university and had helped professors in creating many new spells for the good of Skyrim and regulated most of the Magicka usage of its citizens. Among the three, he was the first that arrived in the Imperial City for the Arcane University needed help from him in fixing the Orerry. Also, Ocato. had put him in the Magicka Council for the Arcane University.

**Elitism and Prejudice**

After almost a year of hard work and the recruitment of different politicians for the new Elder Council, the council was finally complete. Politicians of different races had settled down comfortably in the Imperial City and were beginning to implement new laws. However, there was one distinct flaw. There were no Orcs, Khajiits and Argonians in the Council. Most members had noticed this, however did not bring it up during council meetings. Thus, racism grew very rampant. No one was offering help and support to the Orcs, Khajiits and Argonians, and were being evicted from the Imperial City.

During a meeting, one of the Nordic Councilors brought it up for he believed that it was not healthy for the Empire, Cyrodiil, Tamriel, and even Mundus itself. Bregren stated that this racism could spawn racial wars, thus plunging Mundus back into darkness. As distressed his tone maybe, his request to get councilors from the three tribes was denied. Nevertheless, his courage to open up such a discussion inspired the less vocal members of the council to support Bregren.

The Council was now divided into half. One group was for the three excluded races and the other was against them. Even Ocato himself had to choose sides. As welcoming as he may look because of his small contribution to the Oblivion Crisis and rebuilding of the Empire, he unexpectedly joins the racists. Not long after, the whole Imperial City itself was divided because of the racism. Posters along the roads would be put up, either saying "Orcs: Beasts" or "Argonians the filthy lizards." The crime rate also blasted up, and the Khajiit thieves were blamed for it, although this was just a false accusation by the Elder Council.

As the scandals within the Elder Council grew and the racism became very rampant, frequent riots took place in the different Imperial City districts, such as the wrecking of the Umbacano Manor and the beheading of the different statues within the city. By then, two civilian groups had been officially formed. The Supremacists and the Egalitarian Tamriel's Party. They would often clash within the city, some ended up in a blood bath and some were stopped by the Imperial Legion. Umbacano, one of the Supremacists, was murdered by Egalitarians on the side of the road, Itius Hayn, one of the Imperial Captains, was thrown into Lake Rumare and drowned, and the Arboretum was hammered down by rioters.

As more riots and protests took place, the more damage the Imperial City took. It was not long until Chancellor Ocato declared a strict curfew, which started at sun down wherein whoever will be found outside their homes afterward the said curfew will be killed. Every night, two or three Imperial Legion soldiers were assigned to every house, making sure that no one left, and no one would cause any sort of trouble. When the citizens had adjusted to the curfew, general Elder Council meetings continued.


End file.
